


Reach

by Handful_of_Silence



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M, Post Reichenbach, The Reichenbach Fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Handful_of_Silence/pseuds/Handful_of_Silence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Take my hand," Sherlock says. And so John does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reach

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in January immediately after the airing of 2x03. 
> 
> TW: Discussion of suicide.

_Take my hand_ , he says, gesturing for him to breach the gap separating them. And John does. 

They are running, and scattered round them both are the debris of Sherlock's fortunes, the carcasses of his disgrace. It is just the two of them again, grasping hold of their anchors, fingers tangled in fingers, a union of limbs. There are things unspoken in the faint spaces between.

People will talk. But John has Sherlock, and they are together, even with the world at their heels. He does not concern himself with the rest.

Then it's six months later, and he has nothing. He has words carved on a gravestone. He has restless sleep, compositions of unanswered questions. He has the silence. And John is standing on that memorial ground, the tips of his toes at the boundary where roof meets air. He imagines the sudden drop. The sickening fall. 

Sherlock is a step in front of him. His image hazes like a wavering flame, a magic trick, but his features are a privilege to John's memory, etched out in pallid finery, dark scarf cutting across the skin of his throat. There is no blood here. No sightless eyes. 

_Take my hand_ , he says, gesturing for him to breach the gap separating them. And John does. 

It is almost like it was before.


End file.
